


christmas wrapping

by cosmicpoet



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Christmas, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 19:34:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13130589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmicpoet/pseuds/cosmicpoet
Summary: Kaito cannot wrap Christmas presents to save his life, and he's left everything last minute. The only way for him to get help is to run into a store, right before closing, and beg the cute girl who works there for assistance.





	christmas wrapping

It’s Christmas Eve, five minutes to six in the evening, and whilst the world cuddles up to watch cheesy films, drink mulled wine, and eat good food, Kaito Momota is running at full speed down the high street. He knows that the closest gift shop closes in five minutes, and _yes,_ he shouldn’t have left everything until the last minute, but he can’t change the past, only keep running and hope that he gets there in time.

Bursting through the doors, one minute before closing time, he runs up to customer services and, although he’s out of breath, starts speaking as fast as he can.

“Listen,” he says, barely breathing, “I hate to be _that guy_ but I need help.”

The man at the desk simply sighs, and points to the clock.

“I know, I know, I’m so sorry… _please_ , it’s Christmas.”

“Whatever,” the man says, “my coworker is staying late anyway. I’ll call her. _Maki!_ Get your arse down here, there’s a customer.”

Kaito wonders who _Maki_ is, and whether she’ll be pissed off at him for possibly extending her shift. He doesn’t have to wait long to find out, as he sees a small woman with long, brown hair, wearing a Christmas jumper and a frown, walking towards him.

“You know I clock off at six, right? I’m only staying to do you a favour. It’s not a goddamn free-for-all.”

Sensing that her words might be directed towards him, Kaito smiles nervously at her, a gesture which she doesn’t return. The man who was originally at customer services reaches into his pocket, tosses a set of keys to Maki, and walks away.

“Don’t forget to lock up when you’re done,” he shouts over his shoulder.

“Merry fucking Christmas to you too, arsehole,” she mutters, and then raises her voice back to normal level and addresses Kaito, “so what do you want? I’m only staying an extra half hour so be quick.”

“Ah, yeah,” Kaito says, and nervously rubs the back of his neck, “I don’t actually need to do any shopping. I just…this sounds stupid, bear with me, I just need someone to help me wrap presents. Listen - I’ll pay you whatever you want, I’m just…I mean, look!”

Kaito pulls out a present from his bag, covered in various types of wrapping paper, sticking out at all angles. There’s visible tape all over it, and bows in some of the worst places, trying to cover up the areas that look completely unsalvageable. Maki takes one look at it, and then looks Kaito directly in the eyes.

“What the fuck have you done?”

“Look,” Kaito laughs a little, “I know it’s terrible. I just can’t do it. So name your price.”

“I’m not going to charge you for wrapping presents. How many have you got in there?”

“Like, five or six.”

“It’ll take twenty minutes, maximum.”

“Really? That one alone took me forty-five.”

“No offence, but that looks like it could have been done in thirty seconds by a three year old. What was your name, by the way?”

“Kaito. You’re Maki, right?”

“So I am,” she points at the name tag on her Christmas jumper, “come on. Let’s get this done.”

She walks from the customer service desk to the main till at the back of the store. Pulling out wrapping paper, bows, and tape, she gestures for Kaito to put his gifts on the table; he does so.

“Do you want me to show you how to do it, so you know for next year?”

“Yeah, thanks.”

Kaito walks to stand by Maki, as she shows him the intricacy of wrapping presents. At certain points, her hands brush over his, and he hides his blush with a smile and a shaky laugh. He doesn’t know why he’s feeling so nervous; normally he’s calm and collected around pretty people, but something about this woman is just so wonderfully intriguing. By the time Maki has wrapped five of them, Kaito is still working on his first, and although it doesn’t look as good as Maki’s, it’s a lot better than the abomination that he walked into the store with.

“Thank you,” he says, as they’re walking to the door.

“No worries.”

“So, how come you’re staying late on Christmas Eve?”

“I don’t celebrate Christmas.”

“Really? Any particular reason, or?”

“Nah. I just don’t. Never have.”

“Oh,” Kaito says, watching her lock up the store, “well, do you want to go for a drink? I mean, I owe you one for this, and if you don’t celebrate Christmas, then you may as well just…enjoy the day off work tomorrow?”

“You don’t need to persuade me,” Maki laughs, “you had me at _free alcohol._ ”

“You look cold,” Kaito says, “don’t you have a coat or a scarf?”

Maki shakes her head. In response, Kaito immediately takes off his own hat, which, to be honest, he’d forgotten that he was even wearing, and hands it to her. She puts it on, and he has to force himself to stop smiling at how cute she looks. Maki, on the other hand, is preoccupied with looking directly above Kaito.

“Wait, what are you looking at?”

“Your…hair,” Maki laughs, “it’s so _tall._ ”

“Oh, yeah, I know. It’s, uh, kinda my style. Y’know, make me stand out in a crowd and all that.”

“Well it certainly works.”

Kaito laughs. He’s never really thought about how other people perceive his appearance, but now, he’s almost hyper-aware of how he looks; he’s wondering if he looks good enough that Maki would consider this to be a date.

 _“You’re over thinking it,”_ he tells himself, _“you’ll probably never see her again.”_

Still, there’s a part of him that wonders where his confidence has gone. For someone normally so loud, so bold, so brash, he seems to have lost his spark, and now he’s nervous, and desperate to hold hands with the beautiful woman next to him.

“So, Maki,” he says, “do you particularly hate Christmas, or are you just not super into it?”

“I’m just not super into it. I don’t mind some of the traditions, though. Like this one,” she looks up at him, and pulls him down into a small, brief kiss. He’s stunned - completely in shock, and Maki smiles when she sees him blushing. She points upwards, and Kaito sees that there’s mistletoe hanging above them.

“Y-Yeah,” he stammers, “I…quite like that tradition, too.”

Maki takes him by the hand and pulls him into the closest pub. He follows behind, thinking that the best Christmas present of all is something that can’t possibly be wrapped.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for my lovely friend Ree, who always talks about Kaito/Maki with me. Merry Christmas, hope you love it! :D


End file.
